


Worth the Wait

by palesunshinemarner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Childbirth, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mom friend Yoo Kihyun, Mpreg, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesunshinemarner/pseuds/palesunshinemarner
Summary: After months of waiting and planning, baby Lee decides to mark her arrival.Or where Changkyun goes into labor and Jooheon, the father-to-be tries to do his best to provide comfort and not fall asleep.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Worth the Wait

When he woke up, the early morning dawn creeping up, something resonated in him. Today was the day.

With a wriggle of his hips and the struggle of getting up due to the added weight, Changkyun manages to slowly rises from the bed, a hand on his back as he waddled to the kitchen. Humming softly, he gathered the pans and breakfast items needed to make something for his beloved Jooheon when he felt it. His first _contraction_. Letting a whoosh of air out, the brunette continues on with his attempts to make pancakes. Changkyun smiles softly, reminiscing about his time spent in Boston. He brought his love for the fluffy dough and sugary syrup back to his home in Korea. Eventually, his boyfriend began asking him to make an "American" breakfast once in a while once they settled into their new home.

He rubbed his stomach lovingly, gazing a bit outside as he watched the parents gathering their children one-by-one into the car. That will be him in a few years. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Changkyun was excited for the challenge pertaining to parenthood, but he was also nervous.

  
__________

The rest of the band rowdily came in close to 3 in the afternoon, expecting to see the soon-to-be parents bickering about the paint job or Kihyun scorning Changkyun on the misuse of calling his hyungs to cater to his cravings.  
"Where are The soon-to-be parents and ba-"  
Kihyun hushed them instaneously with a finger to his mouth. He continued to rub the youngest member's back as he leaned on the kitchen island. Changkyun whimpered at the new sensation through his back. Kihyun made hushing noises as the regularity of the boy's breathing returned.

Jooheon frowned upon seeing his boyfriend in pain, but turned to his band members and told them to get comfy. "Ji-yeonnie has decided she wants to make her grand entrance."

The living room erupted into loud and boisterous cheers, with the members crowding around Changkyun and lightly rubbing his stomach. "Our niece is finally on her way!" and "you're going to do amazing Kyun!" made the situation exciting, but so surreal for the soon-to-be parents. Albeit nervous and trying to do his best to keep his nerves intact, Jooheon took Changkyun by his hand and gave his hand a chaste kiss.

Another three hours passed before Jooheon decided enough was enough. Changkyun was riding out another contraction, with his arms around Jooheon's neck and his body pressed as close as his stomach would allow. The other members watched with intent curiosity, never seeing a person in labor. Let alone their member who is said person in labor.  
"C'mon Love, I think we should going to the hospital..." With that, Kihyun hums in approval and starts to give commands in effort to help the couple. "Shonwu and Wonho, get the packed bags. Hyungwon, you're the designated driver, start the car." Hyungwon made a face at Kihyun, shrugging as he started heading to the car. "Minhyuk, get snacks and drinks ready! Changkyun, continue to sit down and be a pretty parent-to-be."

Changkyun knew it would be a long night.

___________________________

Jooheon and Kihyun alternated in helping Changkyun progress following a strong contraction and the breaking of his water, but nothing was putting the boy at ease. They helped him lay on his side, but the pressure from his hips and back caused him to writhe in the bed. Instead, he complained about how uncomfortable he was. They tried the yoga ball technique, but Changkyun would lift himself off during the peak of a contraction and grab onto Jooheon's shoulder. Changkyun sobbed, the vice on his boyfriend's shoulder increasing.

Kihyun frowned, starting to rub his back as a way of comforting him. "Do you want to try being on your hands and knees, Kyunnie? Doctor said gravity is good for progression." The brunette male nodded, looking up at Jooheon with fluttery eyes and a pout, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Jooheon casted a warm smile, taking the initiative of helping his boyfriend up from the yoga ball to the bed.

______________________

Changkyun gripped the hospital bed railing as he placed his head into his arm. Arching his back, he lets out a reverberated groan, which turns into a loud and pained cry. Jooheon is quick to comfort his boyfriend as his cries echoed throughout the room. "Jagiyaaaaaa! My back, my back!" Changkyun threw his head back as he groaned. "Please, please get the nurse!" He begged, making feeble attempts of shoving the fetal Doppler from his abdomen. "I-I need to move around, I have to squat, s-something!"

Kihyun frowned at the administrative nurse disregarding the boy's comfort as the taller of the two spoke up again to quell any panic amongst the younger male. Jooheon continued to rub Changkyun's back long after the contraction had ended.

Changkyun broke out of his hazy state as he sat on the yoga ball as directed by the nurse. One of the members rang in, deciding it was their duty to bother their "eomma" and check up on Changkyun.

Kihyun answered and began talking, the chatter of his band mates making the youngest feel warm and fuzzy while he was making small talk with his boyfriend. Kihyun adoringly stared at both men in the hospital room, telling the members how proud he was of the both of them. The smile that was on Changkyun's face turned into a frown, his brows furrowing as the next contraction wrapped around his back and his abdomen. Tightening his grip on Jooheon's shoulder, a loud moan slipped past his lips. With his head against Jooheon's chest, Changkyun rolled his hips against the ball, bouncing lightly when the contraction reached its peak.

Kihyun flipped the camera from him to Changkyun, who was face first into Jooheon's chest and his back arched on the yoga ball.

"Ooof, that's rough, kiddo."

"No kidding. Bringing a baby into the world isn't a walk in the park, dumbass." Kihyun scoffed, rolling his eyes before hanging up on his friends.

Jooheon kisses the top of Changkyun's head and smiles softly at him. "Kihyun-hyung?" The other male in the room turned to the couple and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Can you stay with Changkyunnie? I really need a coffee.” Jooheon rubbed his eyes in response to saying coffee, implicating he was on the verge of fatigue and needed a pick me up. 

An abrupt whimper escaped Changkyun, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. Witnessing a possible emotional outburst, Kihyun shoos Jooheon away and gestures his head in the opposite direction. "Kyunnie-dongsaeng, let Honey get what he needs. You will thank him later when you're barely functional and want food. Plus, we can see where Ji-yeon will be stationed!"

That's where they found themselves, staring through the glass window at the rosy cheek babies were sleeping. Changkyun fondly stared at the babies, his hand resting on his own stomach. His baby, the product of their love, will be stationed in her little bassinet, being cooed from close and afar by family and friends.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kyunnie-ah. You're going to make a wonderful parent." Kihyun says softly, ruffling the front of his hair. "You can come off as affectless at first, but you're a lot like an onion, you are layered and need to be peeled. But once you're layers are down, you're so much more than that guarded person." Kihyun starts, seeing Changkyun's eyes lining with tears. Damn hormones. "You're pragmatic, you are reliable and if anyone is lucky, it's going to be Ji-yeon. She's going to have two loving parents, who would do absolutely anything for her." Changkyun could only smile, but pauses to look at the time and into the direction of the hospital room. "let's get going before I scar these precious angels for life.."

A familiar ache in his back reminds him of the onset start to a contraction. Jooheon rushes over to his grimacing boyfriend, an iced coffee still in hand. Resting most of his weight onto Jooheon's broad shoulders, the brunette wrapped his arms around his neck. Gripping tightly on his shirt, the younger cried out loudly at the heightened level of pain.

  
"Changkyun, breathe in and out. Ji-yeonnie needs you to breathe, nice and slow.."

A knock on the door brings them both back into reality, a nurse approaching the couple cautiously. "Hello, Mr.Lim, how are you feeling? Will it be okay if I were to check your progression?" Changkyun griped at the thought of the nurse's intrusion to his nether region, but reluctantly nodded his head. With the help of his boyfriend, Changkyun was back to being on his hands and knees. The nurse swiftly put her gloves on and checked his dilation, resulting in Jooheon's hand being crushed by Changkyun's strong grip.

"You're at 7, Mr.Lim!" The nurse said as she clasped her hands together. "Not too long now! I would recommend walking around the unit or being on your hands and knees if you want to keep up the good progress you've made." Smiling, the nurse hangs the clipboard up. "Another nurse will be in to check on your progress in the next hour."

And with that, the two were left to relax and wait on Kihyun, who volunteered to bring back food for the couple and himself.  
_______________________  
  
A throaty growl escaped as Changkyun pressed his face against the pillow. The intensity of the contraction tenfold, wrapping around his back and stomach. Jooheon made an attempt to give comfort to his boyfriend, but was met with his hand being slapped away. The ability to console Changkyun had gone out the window, as the choice of vocalization had gotten him through the contractions.

A nurse came in to check his progress and looked at his charts. "You've been in labor for 16 hours, are you sure you don't want to be administered drugs or any relief?"

Changkyun has not come this far to cave in and demand drugs. Changkyun shook his head in response and sobbed, "No drugs, I just want her OUT!"

He gripped the railing as the nurse checked his progress, removing her gloves once she checked his dilation. "Good news is you will be meeting your baby soon! You're at 9 centimeters, 100% effaced! We will move you into the Delivery section of this hospital."

Kihyun wished the couple a farewell and the best of luck, waving his hand as he left the couple to themselves.

 **Band mates:**  
**Kihyunnie: [Attachments]** operation Ji-yeon is almost complete, Changkyunnie is being transferred to the L&D wing of the hospital! Our Maknae is going strong, he's been at this for 16 hours and hasn't caved in for drugs or ripped off Honey's head!

 **Wonnie:** move on over Hyung, Kyunnie's about to be the official Eomma of our group soon 😁🤲🏼  
**Sunshine:** uh oh Kihyunnie is not going to like that **@ Wonnie  
****Nunu:** its been fun while it lasted, you guys 😅  
**Hoseokkie:** Lee Ji-yeon is already stirring up trouble! Kyunnie and Honey need to watch out!   
**Kihyunnie** : YOU BRAT!  
**Honey:** I'm putting my phone on Do Not Disturb, Changkyun needs my full attention.

Shutting off his phone, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Jooheon's neck, swaying left to right. Encouraging words and Jooheon's presence were the only things he needed.

“Joooooooheon," He groaned gutturally into his neck, rolling his plush hips against Jooheon's hands. Jooheon frowned as he applied more pressure to his lower back, but to no avail.  
"Take it nice and easy Kyunnie, just like the way the nice nurse showed us," Jooheon tried to coax his boyfriend, but the younger was in his own world of overwhelming pain. Changkyun felt the expanding feeling of his chest as he breathed in heavily, almost deflating as he breathed out, his hand clutching Jooheon’s. 

Changkyun took a gulp of breath, pressing his head against the taller man's chest. The sound of his heart beating lulling the man into slowly breathing and he closes his eyes for a short minute.

Changkyun tensed up, allowing for his fingers to dig into Jooheon's shoulder. Clinging to him for dear life, a muffled cry escaped his lips, followed by a long and deep shout. "I know you’re in a lot of pain, but you’re almost there, Kyunnie! Think about our little star.” Jooheon pressed a kiss to his temple.

The laboring man was profusely sweating and beyond the point of caring how loud he was vocalizing his frustrations, wanting this whole thing to be done with.

An immense pressure followed by the shift of the baby furthering into his birth canal made the next contraction feel different. Being taken off guard, Changkyun dropped into a deep squat and tugged down on his boyfriend's shirt. "Ahhhhh I have to puuuuush !" Changkyun wailed loudly in reaction, as an overwhelming urge to push seared through him.

  
Everything turned into a blur for Changkyun, the sound of the nurses and Jooheon encouraging him and the fetal Doppler blending in. Exertion was written on his face as he beared down against the current of pressure.

“With first time parents, the stage of pushing can be the most difficult. An option can be for you to push my finger out or try the squatting technique. When you’re squatting, you’re forcing gravity to work with you in order to deliver your baby.”

Changkyun’s eyes lined with tears, looking for a directional response from his boyfriend. “W-what should I-I do?” Changkyun inquires softly, biting his lower lip. Even before entering the third trimester and their family and friends alike fussing over the parents-to-be, the brunette knew how arduous labor could be. But to struggle for thirty five minutes to cope with his bodily instinct of pushing, Changkyun felt despondent.

Jooheon intertwined his larger hand against the smaller’s hand. “This is a decision you have to make and what suits your needs. What you decide, I will be here to take the brunt of force.” Changkyun pondered for a few minutes, lifting his head gently and directly looks at the nurse. “Can I try the first technique before I try squatting? Earlier, I was not able to keep a squat with the amount of pressure.”  
  


And then, amidst a cacophony of agonized cries and the encouragements, a piercing shrill made the oncoming presence known.

_________________

Warmth and bliss spread through Changkyun's body when his baby was placed on his chest, the brunette choked up on emotions. No words could describe this moment that will be etched into the minds of the new parents, who longingly stared at their daughter. Changkyun's lower lip wobbled and his eyes glistening with tears, placing a hand on Ji-yeon's back.  
"I...had a part in creating her," Changkyun looks terrified as he held his newborn's tiny hand. "She's so tiny Honey, am I going to break her?"

Jooheon chuckled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's clammy forehead. "There is no such thing, love. You've carried and delivered Ji-yeon, you're more than ready." With one more reassurance, Jooheon intertwined their hands and gave a light squeeze. "As long as I have you here, anything is possible, Changkyun."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Monsta X fanfic and a contribution to the Jookyun tag because they’re one of my favorite ships in Monsta X. Besides Showki of course! 
> 
> I am new to being a Monbebe so if I made any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
